


Two Truths And A Lie [Podfic]

by Arioch



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: Mikoto does not want her elderly relatives trying to pick out her future husband.Kushina has a brilliant idea.(Oh no... she's hot.)





	Two Truths And A Lie [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Truths And A Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350601) by [Sanjuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno). 



> Recorded for ITPE 2018 for Opalsong.
> 
> Thank you to Sanjuno for giving me permission to record this.

Length: 3:34 [1.51MB]

Download/Stream via Google: [[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1CTev--x06N4pz7raBI7_xVM6iX5dimRi)]


End file.
